How?
by Millie1999
Summary: Tori is tired. She knows she looks bad but when she feels someone following her, she knows its not her imagination playing tricks. Her friends are convinced its hallucinations. But if it were hallucinations, how could Beck and Car find her in such a state? Not writing anymore. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The door swung open as Tori Vega walked in. She was tired and looked awful because of many many reasons. She spotted her friends Andre and Beck and slowly traipsed over to them "Hey." She said in a tired and angry tone. They looked up at her "Whats up with you and why do you look like that?" Beck Oliver and Andre Harris said in unison. "You wanna know whats up and why? Well I have been up all night studying and doing stupid homework and Trina has got a stupid cold and as usual my parents are out of town." Just as she finished, Sinjin started playing his new saxophone behind Tori and he was not playing it very well. She span on her heel too look at him. "Do you have to play that now?" She said almost falling asleep. "Yes." Was his one-worded answer. Tori groaned loudly. Great. Now Trina was walking up to her with a cold and she looked better. Tori was out of it so Trina slapped her face hard and several times. "TORI!" Tori finally snapped out of it and realised pain. "What?" She was angry now. Couldn't her sister leave her alone for one minute? Obviously not. "I am still sick. The stupid _medicene _you gave me to make me better didn't work." Tori pulled her hair back over her haid, which she usually did when she was tired. "Maybe because you weren't supposed to lick the bottle, you were supposed to take the lid off and lick the metal thing inside." Now Tori was proper angry. She looked a mess. Trina was annoying. Andre and Beck just stood there. "Well you could have made that clearer." Trina then stormed off. Tori's eyes watched her as she went. She was so tired she wasso close to passing out but then Beck caught her. Tori stood up, said thank you and walked to Sikowitz class. On the way Trina came up to her and showed her the bottle and it said that it took you voice away. It had worked. Tori smiled at Trina. Then Trina started grrrrrrrrr but Tori knew that meant trouble so she just legged to her lesson knowing that her mad sister was behind her.

She knew she was late, but didn't know how late. She opened the door to the classroom, slammed it shut and slid down it to stop it from opening. She looked liek she was gong to cry but stopped herself when she noticed all these eyes on her. Sikoowitz wasn't there yet so she was grateful. The last thing she needed was Sikowitz questioning her on why she was late. Beck walked over to her, helping her up. "Maybe you should rest." Andre said looking up from his chair. "I'm fine." Was all she could say. "No your not and you know your not." Beck said starring into her eyes with concern. "Lets just forget it ok." She said before walking out the classroom. She needed to be alone, she didn't care if she got detention. She seemed to think someone was following, she knew it wasn't Trina because if it was her sister, she woukd have been attacked by now. Tori didn't like the feeling so she legged it past the her locked, realising it said '_Make it Rot_' and not the usual '_Make it Shine_'. Now she was scared so she walked extremly quickly to her classroom. When Tori entered she told everyone to come look but when they did it said the usual. The song lyrics that got her into Hollywood Arts. Her song lyrics. Everyone said she was probably hallucinating because she was tired but Tori knew someone was watching her.

Throughout the day, Tori kept thinking someone was there. Cat just giggled the way she usually did because she had felt that someone watched her, but realised that some lockers might have eyes but thats Cat for you. When Tori got home she just layed on the couch.

... ...

A couple hours later, there was a knock at the door. Outside waiting was Beck, Andre and Robbie. They could here Trina yell from inside "TORI! Get the door." They heard Tori yell back but didn't quite here what she said. Then there was a scream from Trina and then Tori yelled back "That shut ya up didn't it." Maybe Tori had forgotten about the door so they rung again and this time, she opened it almost immediatly. She let them in, shut the door and slung herself down on the couch. "Hey." She finally said. Beck and Andre sat either side of her. Beck placed his arm round her, like he did with all the girls. "I got you some tea." Andre said, passing her a plastic cup, with Starbucks written on it. "Thanks." She said before sipping at it. "I got you some pretty magazines you can look at." Beck said handed her them. Robbie mentioned he had a song and started singing about her being crazy. Then she flipped saying that it didn't matter, because no one believed she was being followed. Thats when she stood up and tried to punch Robbie but Beck stood up yanking Tori back and Andre putting his hands between the two. Tori tried to do it again but Beck sat down and pulled Tori down so she sat next to him. Then she tried a third time but Andre blocked her and Beck told her shh as he stroked her hair. For a while they sat there in silence until Tori apologized and her apolgy was excepted. They all decided to put on a movie and just sat there.

About halfway through the movie they were disturbed by Trina yeling down the stairs "Tori, you need to get me my evening meal. There a microwave meal in the fridge, only 10 seconds. DO IT FOR ME NOW!" Tori got up but the boys tried to convince her not to and they would do it but she kindly refused and said it would be best if they just left so they did so.

... ...

The next morning, Tori never made it to school. Trina had come looking saying that she had come in. Tori had dissapeared. Cat worried and Jade just laughed. In the end it was not funny and the gang started searching the school for her, but she was no where. It was coming to the end of school, so Beck and Cat decided to go to Tori''s house to look for her. As Beck drove into the porch, he heard Cat gasp. "Whats wrong?" Beck glanced up looking worriedly. "I found Tori." Beck looked out Cat's side window and saw Tori laying on the ground unconcious.

... ...

**Thank you for reading. This is my first Victorious fanfiction. Set sometime around Crazy Ponnie. Read you soon. ~Millie (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck hopped out his truck and Cat carefully climbed out her side, trying not to hit Tori and slammed the door. Beck tried shaking her "Tori. TORI." Cat started yelling. Nothing. Suddenly Tori immediately woke up "The British are coming, the British are coming." She yelled tiredly before drifting back out of consciousness. "Beck, do something." Cat screamed and started to cry. "Shh Cat, it's ok. I'll call an ambulance and Tori will be all better." And with those words Cats face was filled with her cute little smile that everyone knew and loved. "Kay Kay." She giggled happily. Little did they both know, the situation was about to get worse.

The ambulance soon arrived, and a crowd of people gathered. Cat had tried to ring Tori's parents but neither of them picked up. Trina had heard the ambulance and came running outside. Beck called the gang and within minutes of being there, Jade smiled. "You can follow behind us." The paramedic told Beck. "Can I please ride with her?" Jade's smile turned into a frown. "What?" She looked over at him. "Ok son but just you, we need to get her into consciousness as quickly and wouldn't the first thing she want to see when she woke up was her sister's face?" The gang started to laugh and all yelled "NO!" In unison. "Hey, that's offensive." Trina coughed out. And with that, they all turned swiftly and into their cars, and Beck following the paramedic. "Hey, Beck drove me here, who am I going to go with?" Cat screamed. Everyone stopped but the paramedic and Beck kept going as they needed to get Tori to the hospital. Quickly. "Oh, Cat you can come with me." Robbie smiled at her. "Kay Kay." And she swirled to his car.

2 hours had passed since Tori had gone into surgery. The gang was anxiously waiting in the chairs outside. They had heard no update but they all thought no news must be good right? Cat was sitting in a chair swinging her legs and reading a book about giraffes, Andre was attempting to right a song about pain and miserably failing, Robbie was reading the book with Cat, Trina was reading a magazine and saying about how she would be in here some day, Beck was pasing up and down the corridor and Jade was cutting the hospital flowers to shreds at the gift shop just down the hall. They carried on like that for hours. About 5 hours later a doctor came out. "Family of Tori Vega?" They all stood up, turning towards the doctor and Jade walked down the hall towards them. "How is she?" Beck asked. "She's in a bad state. From exhaustion. But her organs started to shut down just as we got her in the ambulance, we managed to save her but when we arrived in the hospital, Miss Vega slipped into a coma." Cat gave the doctor a confused look. "She is going to be sleeping for a while." Cat nodded and started to cry, the thought of Tori having a sleepover at the hospital without her made her sad. She managed to have sleepovers with her brother when he was in the mental hospital but her mother made her stay home after that because she didn't want both her kids in there. Beck held his head in his hands. Jade just stood there, emotionless. Andre through his keyboard at the wall. Robbie was trying to hug Cat but she just kept pushing him away. "Do you know how long this coma will last exactly?" Andre asked, staring at his broken keyboard. "Looking at her state, it could be terminal but hopefully, we will manage to wake her up. I'm so very sorry." And with that he turned and left. They all sat down and cried, for hours. Even Jade.

Days passed and nothing had changed in Tori. Her parents had managed to come home and spent days in the hospital but soon stopped going as it was too much. Cat slept over with her once. Beck had come here and held her hand. Robbie and Andre came and tickled her and sing her songs hoping she would wake up but still nothing. They were beginning to lose faith as days turned to months and months turned to years. After 5 years, they all gave up and Tori was moved to a nursing home for coma patients that are terminal as they weren't just going to give up and kill her, were they?

One day though, on a day, after 6 years in a coma, Tori woke up. She couldn't move because she was so stiff. For a day, she learnt just how to use things again, but the phone still felt like a one hundred pound weight but she still managed to hold it and call her parents and Trina but when someone answered, she didn't recognize the voice on the other end. "Who are you?" She asked, maybe it was Trina's boyfriend or something. "Are you Tori Vega because if you are looking for Mr and Mrs Vega and their daughter Trina, they died in a car crash two years ago. Glad your ok and out of a coma, bye." And the line went dead. She tried calling other friends but they had all moved out to London to work on a movie, that Beck wrote. _They moved on whilst I've been stuck in this bed for 6 years _she thought day after day.

Her doctor would come and take her for walks round the hospital and take her to get a drink in the cafe there. She had started to fall in love with this doctor and he started to fall in love with her. For months he would take her for walks up to the roof and they would kiss and learn more about each other. Tori was in a bad state but couldn't be happier.


End file.
